


黃金、灰燼與琴聲

by efoist



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Sound Horizon (Band)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, History
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22953442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efoist/pseuds/efoist
Summary: ．APH×Sound Horizon，親分與《聖戦のイベリア》的Layla
Relationships: Spain (Hetalia) & Layla (Sound Horizon)





	1. 序

她的秀髮有如烈火鮮豔，眼眸裡燃燒火焰，即使一身烏黑裙服都掩蓋不了那灼熱明亮，我第一次看見那位小姐就覺得，她簡直是上帝創造的最美。安東利奧回憶道，摻著懷緬。她最初站在宮廷舞廳裡的暗角，一字不識也不諳禮儀，但慢慢地她走到我的身邊。她曾向我進諫不要毀滅印加帝國，也與我一起抵抗拿破崙的法軍，最後陪伴我見證西班牙王朝的頹敗靡廢，又從灰燼裡重生。

End


	2. 然後

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 溫柔的手撥開他溼透的額髪，隔著空氣的肌膚傳來清澄的溫熱，像漆黑裡倏然點亮一盞燈，像打開封瓶流瀉而出的聖膏油芬芳，安東利奧費力睜開眼睛，立刻認出那隻曾經緊握共舞的手。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ．歷史向短打，大約內戰時期

溫柔的手撥開他溼透的額髪，隔著空氣的肌膚傳來清澄的溫熱，像漆黑裡倏然點亮一盞燈，像打開封瓶流瀉而出的聖膏油芬芳，安東利奧費力睜開眼睛，立刻認出那隻曾經緊握共舞的手。

躺在床上的他裂出一絲笑意，高燒燙沸的聲線薄啞難語，幾乎化為一縷煙息。妳回來了。

對方面無表情凝視他，指間動作卻柔軟細緻，沁涼的毛布輕輕擦過他的額角。是的，閣下。昏濛視線中的她穿著白色護士服，火焰般的長髮埋於長帽之下，宛如重生於春日裡的一株鈴蘭，但他仍能感應到她掩藏起來的東西，而且她依舊美麗。

他滿懷憐愛地喚叫她的暱稱。

不，閣下，我不是你的太陽，也不是你鍾愛的淑女。她搖搖頭，將經已染熱的布巾放回托盤，以圍裙包覆雙手遠離那冰涼的水盤。我是被您處死於宗教法庭的女孩。

但妳回來了。他以輕柔語氣說出猶如復仇審判的話語。從死亡回來，並找到了我，這已經是第幾次了。

安東利奧記得昔日炫目得刺眼的黃金時光，亦記得那些理所當然地目中無人的榮光歲月，這些日子他在睡夢與它們親密擁抱，幾乎不分不離。而夢中還有音樂、舞廳以及她。昏厥與劇痛交纏的當下，她踰越身份向他進諫與他交鋒，還有用火焰洗禮皇宮的回憶也顯得令人眷戀。

我不是他們的一份子，我永遠也不會是。他低聲嘗試解釋，既是辯說過去的亦是現在的，落日帝國的笑容爽朗俊美甚至善良無害，然而纏緊手臂的繃帶正緩緩滲出鮮紅。到最後，只有你跟我一起留下來。

她握著他的手，探身閉眼有如禱告，但安東利奧知道她早已背離上帝以至任何神祇，這並不阻礙他喜愛著她，目不轉睛直視那毀滅他黃金昔日的烈焰。

我是過去沒有燒盡的戰爭餘煙，一抹記錄無數人們受苦的餘音，現在再次於您面前迴響，並將再次燃燒。她的聲音彷彿嘆息。您總是這樣，做著跟以前一樣的事，或許從最初的那卷婚約就註定了您的未來，因此註定了我的命運。我們不會並肩而站，閣下，灑落的血和點燃的火種在哪裡，我便在哪裡，在您的對立面上。

End


End file.
